myo-Inositol 1-phosphate (MIP) synthase is an NAD dependent enzyme that converts D-Glucose 6-phosphate to myo-Inositol 1-phosphate. Our research seeks to answer the mechanistic questions regarding this enzymatic conversion. To answer these questions, substrate analogues of enzyme-bound substrates, reactive intermediates and transition states are synthesized. These analogues are tested in vitro with MIP synthase to gain insight towards the mechanistic pathway. Inhibition of MIP synthase may produce novel and potent inhibitors that may lead to new treatments for manic depression. Mass spectroscopy (EI- FAB and MALDI-MS) is a standard analytical technique used in the characterization of our compounds.